


Holding on

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Fetish, Hand Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, No Smut, SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, but only because it's implied/for the card, legit this is so tame lol, nsfw card, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “People do everything with their hands. They’re one of the most important features on the human body. Everyone’s hands are different, and they can easily tell our stories as well as we can.” Keith’s eyes linger on Shiro’s prosthetic a moment before he drops his hold on it and takes Shiro’s flesh hand in both of his own. “I love that most about them.”{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Holding on

Keith’s fingers lightly run down the length of Shiro’s prosthetic arm, stopping every so often to fiddle with some small parts before it’d trail lower. Shiro watched the movement from the corner of his eye, watching as Keith’s fingers came to his hand. He slides his forefinger down all of Shiro’s fingers before circling around his thumb before he turns Shiro’s hand over and traces random patterns against the palm. When Keith starts rubbing his fingers into the wrist of the arm, Shiro tilts his head to try and look at Keith’s the youngers head pillowed against his chest.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice is low and soft, but in the silence of the room, it’s almost loud. Keith hums and lifts his head, meeting Shiro’s gaze. “You’ve been petting my arm for nearly ten minutes now, should I be concerned?”

Keith drops his gaze to where his fingers were still tracing over the plates of Shiro’s hand. He pushes himself up from resting on Shiro’s chest and rearranges himself so that he’s sat on Shiro’s waist. On impulse, Shiro goes to drop his hands to Keith’s hips to hold him steady. But Keith’s quick to grab hold of them and pull them back to Shiro’s chest.

“People do everything with their hands. They’re one of the most important features on the human body. Everyone’s hands are different, and they can easily tell our stories as well as we can.” Keith’s eyes linger on Shiro’s prosthetic a moment before he drops his hold on it and takes Shiro’s flesh hand in both of his own. “I love that most about them.”

Shiro follows Keith’s gaze to his own hand. His hand wasn’t smooth, his fingers were rough with the tells of life, littered in tiny yet deep scars from war. His knuckles were the worst, the skin damaged with heavy scar tissue. Keith’s hands were the same story, scarred from war and with rough fingers. Even his metal hand wasn’t clean. The plates held scratches and wear in some spots. It was his shield and had saved his life more times than he could recount.

Keith shifts a little on Shiro’s waist and reaches out to take both of his hands in his again, rubbing his thumbs into the knuckles as he looks them over again. Shiro shifts so that he can sit up against Keith, letting him keep hold of his hands.

“I guess I can see the appeal,” Shiro notes, his gaze flicking between their hands and Keith’s face. Keith’s fingers are warm against his, a little more than usual and slightly clammy. He’s not about to complain though. Keith drops Shiro’s flesh hand to hold his prosthetic in both, fiddling with his fingers.

“I’ve always liked your hands, nothing’s changed that. Not even this.” Keith notes. Shiro hums, lifting his free hand to run it through the front of Keith’s hair, pushing it out of his face. Keith nuzzles into the touch as he lifts his gaze to meet Shiro’s.

“Is that why you’ve always liked holding hands?” Shiro asks with a somewhat fond smile.

Despite Keith’s reluctance for showing a lot of affection, especially if they weren’t alone, Keith tended to find a way to make sure he held Shiro’s hand whenever he could. Shiro’s even caught him holding other people’s hands in stressful, tiring or upsetting situations. He had a habit of latching onto whoever was closest when things took a sudden turn for the worst. By now, everyone was just used to it and on more cases than not, someone would offer their hand to him if they felt he needed it.

“It’s sort of a comfort thing too, y’know? It’s harder to lose someone or be lost if you’re holding hands.” Keith shrugs. Shiro’s smile softens and he runs his fingers through Keith’s hair again. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to the side of Keith’s head. Keith returns his smile before he looks back to his hand. “We use our hands for everything. To show love, hate, concern, comfort, for work, as weapons, to take care of someone else. And even the roughest hands are capable of the softest touches. The softest hands can land the hardest punches.”

Shiro chuckles softly when Keith lifts his hand and presses a lingering kiss to his metal knuckles. “They can be what makes a person.”

“There are a lot more amazing things hands can be used for.” Shiro notes, holding back his smirk as best he can. Keith lifts his gaze and shakes his head slightly as he lets out a soft scoff.

“They can bring pain or pleasure. Depends who’s hands you fall into.” Keith adds before he kisses Shiro’s knuckles again.

“Or the perfect mix of both. If you’re lucky.” Shiro says as he rubs his thumb against Keith’s cheek. Keith hums in agreement and drops his gaze to the hand within his own.

“You’re really good with your hands.” He offers as he turns Shiro’s wrist so that his fingers are pointed upward.

“I’m glad I can satisfy.” Shiro chuckles as he watches Keith play with his fingers more.

“You always have.” Keith offers as he brings Shiro’s hand to his mouth again. Only this time, he presses kisses to the tips of his fingers, almost teasingly. Shiro chews his lip as he watches Keith mouth at his fingers for a moment.

Shiro curls his thumb, ring and pinkie finger into his palm, pressing the tips of the other two against Keith’s lips. Keith lifts his eyes as he opens his mouth enough for Shiro to slide his fingers between his parted lips. Keith’s tongue slides out under them, flicking over the metal before he pulls Shiro’s hand into his mouth more. He suckles on Shiro’s fingers, soft and slow, his eyes falling closed. Shiro lets out a steady breath, swallowing thickly as he watches Keith’s mouth work over his fingers.

Keith hums softly as he grabs Shiro’s wrist, holding his hand steady as he pulls back, tipping his head back slightly as he sticks his tongue out and runs it over Shiro’s fingers. He smirks, despite his mouth being mostly open at the look on Shiro’s face. A combination of shocked and turned on that leaves a smug feeling in Keith’s chest. He closes his eyes again and turns his head down to lick down the side of Shiro’s fingers and over the knuckles of the curled digits.

“God, you’re a tease.” Shiro mumbles, his voice a little shaky. Keith chuckles as he pulls Shiro’s hand away from his mouth, linking their fingers together despite the spit on Shiro’s hand. He leaning into Shiro, pushing himself up on his knees so that he can lean into him and kiss him. Shiro grips the back of Keith’s hair with his free hand, tugging lightly on the ends of the strands as he kisses back.

Keith gives an approving moan against Shiro’s mouth as he deepens the kiss. But it only lasts for a moment before Keith’s pushing his hand into Shiro’s chest and laying him back down onto the couch. He catches Shiro’s flesh hand in his own before Shiro can pull it away completely. He turns his head into the palm, kissing up from the ball of Shiro’s hand to the tips of his fingers again. Shiro shakes his head and twists his wrist out of Keith’s hold, reaching up with both hands to cradle the back of Keith’s head between them.

“C’mere,” He practically purrs as he pulls Keith into him. He goes willingly, laying out across Shiro’s chest as they kiss again. Shiro lightly strokes his fingers through Keith’s hair and down his side as the younger relaxes against him again. Keith keeps his own hand against Shiro’s chest while he drops the other to his side and laces his fingers together with Shiro’s before laying them out on the bed so it’s not an uncomfortable angle. Shiro smiles against Keith’s lips and gives his hand a light squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
